


Voiceover

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly its PDA, Phone Sex, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Prostate Play, Public Display of Affection, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Liam, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fave of mine. Love the relationship and the verse. I think I'm just a major fan of wrecked Niall so...</p><p>Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading. </p><p>S/O to JoMouse for her help as always!</p><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Voiceover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fave of mine. Love the relationship and the verse. I think I'm just a major fan of wrecked Niall so...
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading. 
> 
> S/O to JoMouse for her help as always!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_"Good evening, Daddy,"_ Niall whispered into the phone.

 "Hi there, baby," Liam cooed.

  _"You didn't call yesterday."_

 Liam made a sad sound at Niall's disappointment. "Oh, my little leprechaun, I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of moving and I was very busy." Niall only sighed, so Liam tried again. "But I called tonight. And I'll stay on extra long for you, baby. How's that sound?"

_"I don't want you to have to spend the extra money on me."_

"Hey, I'd spend every cent I have on you, baby. Why don't you just start by telling me what your wearing?"

_"Nothing, Daddy. As always. Naked and waiting for you."_

Liam groaned at the submissive little boy that was his favorite phone sex operator. "That's good, my little leprechaun. Open and waiting for Daddy to take you, huh?"

_"Yes, please,"_ Niall almost whispered.

Liam could just see it: his perfect boy laid out on the bed, legs wide, begging for his Daddy. "Put your fingers, two of 'em, inside your tight hole, baby."

Liam heard the squelch of lube coming out of the bottle and then the sound of slick skin on skin. Niall whined, high in his throat, and then sighed out contentedly. _"Feels good, Daddy. You always feel so good."_

"Yeah, love. Wish it was my cock in your little hole. You'd take me so well."

_"I bet you're big, Daddy. You'd have to open me up really good."_

"I would, little leprechaun." Liam could hear the small pants Niall released every time he brushed across his prostate. "And you'd take my thick cock like a champ. I know you would." 

Liam's hand was lightening on his hard length, his strokes moving faster. _"I would, Daddy,"_ Niall echoed Liam's promise. Liam felt his stomach tighten. _"You'd push in so deep I could feel you in my little stomach. I'd be begging you for it."_

Liam threw his head back and came over his stomach. "Fuck, baby! So good!" Niall was whining with so much need. "You can come, love," Liam spoke with a fucked out growl.

Niall screamed and shot hot ropes of cum up his torso, his fingers still pumping inside him. _"Yes, Daddydaddy, yes."_

"That's my good boy. So pretty for me."

Niall giggled and pressed the phone close. _"You'll call again tomorrow, yeah? Won't skip it?"_

"Oh, my little leprechaun. I need you so badly every single day. It kills me when I can't call."

_"Promise. Tomorrow?"_

"Promise," Liam offered sweetly and hung up the phone. He groaned and dropped it to his bed. He'd never have a real boyfriend if he kept this up. He'd found Niall a few months ago and had been addicted ever since the first time he'd answered the phone with a _Let me please you_. Since then, Liam had learned his real name and hair color, although apparently the blond is as fake as his sex name.

Even though Niall had told him he could call him by his real name after a month of near daily calls, Liam still liked to hear the way he hummed when Liam called him his _little leprechaun_. He couldn't get enough of the way his thick accent only got more pronounced when he was turned on. How  _' daddy'_ turned into a jumble of consonants when he was close. Liam was hooked and hopelessly in love with a voice on the other side of the phone. 

At least he had the added pleasure of getting Niall off, too. Niall said he's normally not even allowed to actually participate because it distracts from focusing on the customer, but the first time Liam called him his _baby_ and told him he wanted to hear what Niall sounded like with a finger in his ass, Niall complied without question.

Since then, Niall's been Liam's sub and Liam has been Niall's Dom. Only they've never met. And probably never will. Because it's Niall's job at the end of the day and Liam pays him for it.

***

"It's a good place," Harry complimented.

"Thanks. I've come to think so," Liam replied. "At first, I wasn't sure. But this new job is good for me."

"Absolutely, mate. It's a good move."

Liam picked up one of the last boxes and cut it open. "Thanks for your help, Haz. Would've taken weeks if I'd moved all this stuff in by myself."

Harry waved him off. "Of course. Glad to." Harry smirked. "But now, if you had that little phone boy of yours here, he could've helped. And then helped in a completely different way." The tall lad proceeded to thrust his hips and throw his head back.

Liam threw an oven mitt from the box towards Harry, missing dreadfully, and scoffed. "Shut up. I only told you about that because I was drunk. You can't keep holding it against me."

"Nothing of the sort. Just reminding you that he's probably wanking off to you right now."

"Don't speak about him like that," Liam ordered.

Harry only laughed in that easy way he does. "Didn't mean anything by it, Li." Harry flopped down on the couch. "Are you almost done? I could really go for a cup of coffee after the all-night unpacking spree."

Liam nodded. "Yeah. I'll just do this box and we'll go." Harry went off to the bathroom to probably play with his hair or something while Liam finished.

They walked down the street, looking at all of the shops and restaurants his block had to offer. They finally came to a small coffee shop with a blue awning and went inside. Liam looked over the menu while Harry flirted with the barista. "Hey, there," Harry purred. "What's your name, hun?"

"Sorry. You're very cute, but I've already got somebody."

Liam froze, his eyes glued to the backboard above the counter, but not reading a single word.

Harry shrugged. "As you should. I hope she's good to you."

"He is."

Liam couldn't breathe. This couldn't be real. He couldn't make himself look down.

"Lucky bloke, then."

That giggle. Liam was going to explode. He finally tore his eyes away from the blurry white chalk letters. In front of him was a petite blond boy with a wide smile and an Irish lilt.

"Holy shit," Liam choked.

Niall's eyebrows furrowed. "Sir, are you okay?" Liam saw the way Niall's eyes trailed along his body too slowly, inspecting everything about him.

Liam had to calm himself. He couldn't make a scene right here in the coffee shop. He coughed and tried to make his voice sound different. "Fine." He turned and whispered to Harry, "Order me anything. I'll be at a table."

Harry was looking at Liam like he'd lost his marbles. "Uh, okay," he drawled. Liam stumbled away and found a small booth on the wall opposite the counter and flopped down into it. Harry came and sat down with two cups of coffee and a concerned look on his face.

"What the he-"

"Little leprechaun," Liam whispered.

"What?"

"That's him. I know it. That's my baby."

Harry looked back at the barista and then back to Liam with wide eyes. He pointed his thumb silently towards the counter and Liam nodded slowly.

"No way," Harry squealed a little too loud. Liam clasped a hand over his mouth across the table and steeled him with a dangerous look. Harry shied away and bit his lip in apology. "Are you sure?" he said quieter.

"I know that voice."

Harry nodded, accepting that much. "You have to go talk to him."

"What? No." Liam shook his head.

"Are you kidding? If you leave here without talking to your soulmate, I will give up on love," Harry claimed dramatically.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Be serious, please. I can't just go on up to a normal person, that might not be who I think it is, and be like 'I love when you ride your vibrating dildo while you scream my name'."

Harry held up his hands. "First of all, too much." He settled forward so he could keep his voice down and still have a proper conversation. "Secondly, I am being serious. Talk to him." With that Harry picked up his coffee and walked out. Liam stared after him in confusion and a little bit of animosity.

Liam didn't talk to him, but he did call him that night. Harry had gone home early, and Liam was on his bed, half hard as he hit the speed dial number, and heard, _"Daddy. I'm so glad to see your number."_

Liam couldn't help but put a proper face to the voice now. He could see his big blue eyes and pink lips as he spoke. "Keep talking, baby. Wanna hear your voice tonight."

_"I missed you, Daddy. I miss you all the time. I miss your voice. I wanna feel you all over me."_

Liam groaned and gripped his phone tighter. "I need you so bad."

_"I need you, too. I wish I could see you. I know I'm not supposed to say that, but I want to."_

Liam felt guilt wash over him at his lost chance to make his baby's wish come true. "What if-Never mind. Can we not focus on that? I want you to come twice tonight, my little leprechaun."

_"Daddy,"_ Niall whined. _"Yeah, Daddy, please."_

Liam had Niall finger himself on his hands and knees until he soiled his sheets and then got him hard again just to have him use his Fleshlight. Niall was a continuous stream of whimpers by the time Liam came into his hand. They stayed on and Niall told him about his hard day at work, with no real specifics, but Liam had to ask. "What job is it that's treating my baby so badly?"

Niall huffed and said, _"A lame coffee shop. Their coffee isn't even good, but it pays, you know."_

"So do I," Liam spouted before he could think about it.

Luckily Niall giggled and said, _"You're way better than any customer I've ever had at the shop."_

Liam smiled to himself, "I don't know. There's got to be one or two that you like."

_"None as good as you."_

Liam was beaming. He eventually said goodnight and went to shower. He saw that same face, Niall's face, from the coffee place, in his mind as he toweled off, and as he slipped on a pair of boxers, and as he laid down to sleep. Then when he closed his eyes he dreamt about him.

***

Liam woke up and decided he had to see him today. He had to say something. He spent a few extra minutes on his hair, and made sure his shirt wasn't wrinkled. He'd sent Harry a text informing him of his plans, to which Harry replied _Show him who's daddy!_ with a winky face emoji. Liam didn't dignify that with a response. Instead he pulled on a jacket and headed down the street to the very intimidating little building with the blue awning.

Niall wasn't at the counter. Of course he wasn't. Liam didn't think through the possibility that he wouldn't be working. Well, now he would look like an idiot if he didn't at least order something, so he went up to the counter and ordered something that probably had too much sugar in it.

"Anything else for you?" the chipper girl with black hair asked.

Liam looked down at his hands and then back up to the worker. "Yeah, one thing. Is there someone that works here by the name of Niall?"

"Hello, Daddy," Liam felt whispered lowly into his ear. "I knew it was you yesterday."

Liam's closed his eyes and let a small moan slip past his lips. The girl diverted her gaze towards the counter at their closeness. Liam turned around and saw Niall in the all black outfit employees had to wear, but no apron. "My little leprechaun." Liam couldn't help the fond that seeped into his voice. Niall blushed bright pink at his nickname being said in front of everyone in the shop. Liam coughed and rubbed a hand behind his neck in apology.

Niall looked over his shoulder. "I'm off, Catelyn. See you tomorrow." He grabbed Liam's hand and led him outside. As soon as the door closed behind him, Liam got a firm grip on Niall's waist and pulled him back against his chest. Niall melted back into him. "Daddy," he breathed.

"God, baby. You're even prettier than I imagined. Look at those pink cheeks. Bet those lips taste so good."

Niall whined and pushed back into Liam. Liam put a hand to the side of his face and pushed so his neck was open to taste. Niall pulled away and muttered, "Shit, Liam."

Liam's hands flailed for a second with nothing to hold on to before he asked, "What's wrong?"

Niall nodded his head towards the shop behind them. Liam turned around and saw everyone in the small room looking at them with everything from open mouths to cheeky grins. Liam growled and pulled Niall back to him so his chest was against Niall's back again, with Niall facing the large window. He pulled his chin up and latched his lips onto Niall's neck for everyone to see. Niall whined again, but didn't pull away. Liam bit down and Niall's hand flew into Liam's hair. He pulled off and gave everyone a possessive glare through the glass.

He put a hand around Niall's waist and pulled him along, all the way back to his new apartment. Niall held tight and nuzzled into Liam's neck the whole time. Liam rushed them up the stairs and into his living room. Niall's hands were under his shirt immediately, but Liam pushed them away. "Don't be impatient, baby." Niall made a petulant sound, but let his hands fall. Liam walked away down the hall and threw a, "Coming?" over his shoulder.

Niall's quick steps sounded out on the wood floors and Liam's lips turned up in approval. He walked into the bedroom and went to his closet. Without looking back he said, "Go lay down. Don't touch yourself." Liam heard the mattress move under Niall's weight. Liam dug further back in his closet, and made a pleased sound when he found what he wanted. "I bought a few things over the past three months we've been talking," Liam started. "Things that I've dreamt of using on you." He pulled the box out and turned around.

Niall was fidgeting, rumpling the sheets, and his hands were clenched in the fabric. "What kind of things?" he gasped.

Liam's easy smile spread across his face. "You'll see." He dropped the box on top of the dresser and went to stand at the edge of the bed. "Take your clothes off for me. Slow, so I can see you."

Niall licked his lips and got up to sit on his knees. He lifted his shirt over his head and threw it off the bed. Liam raked his eyes over Niall's torso. He was fit, but soft, the planes of his chest firm, but the slight curves of his stomach were meant to be bitten and grabbed. Liam wanted to do that right now, but he'd rather have Niall naked. Which Niall was very close to with his trousers pushed to his ankles and being kicked off. He lifted his hips up and put his thumbs under the waistband of his pants, but he waited, eyes on Liam.

"Lemme see, my little leprechaun." Niall scrambled to get them off and then sat back on his heels with his hands in his lap and a smile on his face. "So pretty, baby. I can't even describe how beautiful you are." Niall's hands gripped his thighs, but he sat still otherwise. "Such a good boy, aren't you? Gonna stay quiet and still until I tell you?" Niall nodded eagerly. His hair was in a soft fringe today, as opposed to the sharp, messy quiff from Liam's last visit to his work, and it shook with his head movement.

Liam took his time undressing, watching Niall watch his every move. He let his hands linger on his hips when he undid his jeans and Niall licked his lips. Liam could tell he was practically gagging for a taste, but didn't move any faster. He slid his jeans and pants down together and let his hard cock slap his stomach as he bent over. Niall let a tiny moan escape and his eyes went wide at his disobedience. Liam clucked his tongue and raised an eyebrow. "What was that, love?"

Niall didn't move or respond, just kept his eyes on Liam's. Liam chuckled and moved around so he was standing right next to the side of his bed. Niall didn't follow his movement, just kept his head facing foward. Liam was impressed. "Good boy. Now come here and suck Daddy's cock." Niall almost fell over trying to get to Liam fast enough. He kneeled right at the edge of the bed and bent over to kiss the tip of Liam's head. "Hmmm, come on, baby. Take me like you've always wanted."

Niall didn't waste anymore time in taking Liam into his mouth. Liam groaned and squeezed Niall's shoulder under his hand. Niall sucked hard and worked his way down so his breath ghosted over Liam's hair at the base of his dick. Liam pushed into Niall's mouth and he instantly relaxed his jaw and looked up at Liam with wide, innocent eyes. Liam pushed into his mouth, harder this time. Niall moaned around his cock, letting Liam fuck his face until the bigger lad was so close his legs were shaking.

Liam pulled him off and jacked himself until he released all over Niall's lips and cheeks. Niall licked everything he could reach and then wiped the rest up with his fingers and sucked it off. Liam was breathing hard and Niall was smiling like he'd just won the spelling bee at school. Liam made a pleasantly frustrated sound at his boy. "Didn't want to waste it," Niall explained. Liam had to close his eyes for just a second because his cock was getting hard again painfully fast and he was this close to just turning Niall over and pounding into him until he came all over the bedding.

But he wanted this to last. Wanted to make Niall wait to come, which he knew he would, for as long as he asked him to. So instead he pushed Niall back gently until he fell to the bed, legs flying out from under him. Liam left him to go back to his box and picked up a few things. He came back and let his bounty fall to the bed. Niall eyes flickered, but he didn't look anywhere but Liam. "Being such a good boy. I'll have to give you a reward."

Niall preened silently at the praise and the promise. Liam reached over and picked something up. He brought it into Niall's field of vision and he saw that it was anal beads, that increased in size, and a bottle of lube. Niall's toes curled at the images in his head. Liam smirked and opened the bottle and slicked up the toy. He crawled onto the bed between Niall's legs and settled cross-legged with Niall's legs draped over his knees, pushing a pillow under his hips. Niall couldn't stop smiling at Liam like he was giving him candy for dinner.

Liam pressed the smallest bead, the width of a finger, to Niall's hole. He flinched at the cold, but then settled into the sheets. Liam pushed the first bead in slowly and Niall's mouth fell open in a silent moan. He turned the bead around in slow circles inside him, letting him adjust, before pushing the next one in. Niall's face scrunched up, and Liam stilled his movements, but Niall pushed back towards Liam, wanting more. Liam gave his thigh a sharp smack. "Don't be greedy. Take what I give you." Niall's face and chest flushed red and he clenched his hands in the sheets again.

When Liam had pushed the entire string inside Niall one by one, he put his thumb to the soft skin between his hole and his balls and applied a heavy pressure. Niall couldn't help the choked moan that fell out of his mouth at that. Liam gave his leg another sharp wack. Niall was breathing hard, chest heaving. Liam applied the pressure again and pulled on the beads just enough to make them move inside him. Niall's whole body was tense, feet pointing and flexing over and over.

Liam pulled the largest bead halfway out and left it there to stretch Niall wide. He moved the fingers on his perineum to press against the stretched ring of muscle. Niall whimpered and put an arm over his face. Liam was smiling softly, but bursting with pride inside, at Niall's need. "Ok, baby, let me hear you."

It was like the flood gates opened and Niall rambled out, "Jesus, fuck, Daddy. It's so good. So full. I need it. Please, fuck me, Daddy. I want-too much-please, need you. So bad-shit, so bad."

Liam ran a hand across Niall's stomach soothingly. "Shh, baby. It's okay. Let Daddy take care of you." Niall nodded, trusting and open, while Liam pulled the beads out slowly, one popping out from his rim at a time. Niall whined with each one until they got small enough that they just slipped out. Liam moved Niall's legs to one side and flipped him over. Niall laid, sprawled out on the sheets, panting and crying. Liam bent one of Niall's legs out to the side and covered his body with his own. "Want Daddy's cock now?"

"Yes, please, fuck me, Daddy. Need it."

Liam pulled the uncapped bottle of lube back to him and squeezed some on his hand. He reached down between them and slicked himself up, then used the extra to tease Niall's puffy entrance. Niall pushed back into Liam's hand, and Liam punished him with a hard spanking, two quick slaps on his right cheek.

"I won't tell you again." Niall shook his head and mumbled a quiet _I'm sorry_ while Liam  kneaded the tender flesh in his palm. Liam gripped Niall's cheek and spread him open so he could line himself up. He pushed in, slow and deliberate, while he rubbed Niall's ass with small circles. Niall pushed his face into the bed and let a long, powerful moan soak into the material.

Liam pushed the last little bit until he felt Niall's heated skin, his right side moreso because of the small discipline he'd given. Niall sighed into the comforter and his fingers relaxed their hold on it. "So full, Daddy. You fill me up so nice. Love how you feel inside me."

Liam leaned his weight on one arm and brought the other from Niall's ass to his hair, gripping it firmly in his fingers, and pulling just enough to have Niall's head lift up off the bed. "You're so tight on my cock. I bet no one's fucked you in a while."

Niall shook his head as best he could and said, "No, Daddy. Didn't want anyone else since I met you. Only used my fingers or my vibrator when you let me."

Liam growled and bit down on Niall's neck. "Fuck. That's beautiful. My little leprechaun, only pleasuring yourself with my permission, even before you ever saw me."

Niall made a pleading sound and Liam released Niall's hair, his head falling back to the bed docilely. Liam bracketed his forearms on either side of Niall's back and pulled out to his tip and slammed back in. Niall screamed and pushed his face into the bed again. Liam was relentless after that, pulling out needy, destitute sounds from his baby boy. Niall soon lost control of his body and started fidgeting, and then thrashing, under Liam's firm weight as the need to come became more and more overwhelming. Liam pistoned harshly in and out while Niall clenched tighter around him.

"I'm close, baby. Gonna fill you up. Make you all wet inside with my seed."

Niall sobbed and rocked back into Liam with abandon. "Pleasepleaseplease, Daddy, please," Niall gasped between pants. Liam pushed in twice more before spilling into Niall's abused ass. Niall moaned and kept driving back onto Liam's twitching cock. Liam pressed Niall down into the mattress with his body and whispered, "Come for me, little leprechaun."

Niall cried out and rabbited against the bed before he shot into the creases in the bedding while he kept desperately rocking between Liam's softening cock and the sheets. Liam pulled out, but stayed on top of Niall, rubbing patterns into his shoulder. He kissed every place he touched, reveling in the after glow of making his baby come. He turned them both onto their sides and curled Niall against his chest. Niall snuggled back gratefully and turned his face to bury it between Liam's shoulder and the bed.

"Baby?" Niall hummed that he was listening, so Liam continued. "You said you already had somebody. Yesterday when Harry was flirting with you...which, remind me to punch him for." Niall didn't respond. "Do you have someone?"

"It's you," Niall rushed out. "The someone is you."

Liam was stunned for a minute, but then he leaned in and kissed Niall's hair. "You're absolutely perfect," Liam spoke almost like he didn't even mean for anyone to hear it. Niall sighed and smiled where his face was pushed against Liam's skin. "I can't wait to make you come like that again and again."

Liam held his boy until he heard soft snores and then snuck away to grab a washcloth to clean them up. He wiped Niall off and grabbed a blanket from his closet before snuggling back behind him and curling up to dream about Niall's voice and the face that finally went with it.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Niam never hurt nobody amiright??!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
